Bliss
by Callao
Summary: Logan thinks about Max while she's over. *Chapter 8 added*
1. Blissful Thoughts

Bliss  
Part 1 ~ Blissful Thoughts  
By Callao  
DarkAngelGirlie@aol.com  
  
Feedback: Please? With chocolate covered Logan's on top? ::drools at the thought::   
Rating: R  
Summary: Logan thinks about Max while she's over.  
Spoilers: None   
Disclaimer: I do not own them   
Distribution: Want it? Take it. Just send me an email saying you took and the addy of the page it's on.  
Author's Note: Aiight. I reposted this then it messed up. ::sighz:: Nothing is new, just revised. If you want more, review and give me some ideas. And I'm not making Logan a pervert, I'm just playing ::evil grin:: with him and Max. Think of it as AU if you'd like...  
  
* * * * *  
  
"It's not cynical. I mean, it's realistic. Every guy from... Manimal down to Mr. I-Love-The-English-Patient has beast in him. And I don't care how sensitive they act. They're all still just in it for the chase."  
Faith ~ Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Beauty and the Beasts  
  
* * * * *  
  
I'm dying. Oh my God, I'm dying. I'll either explode then die or just plain die.  
  
Max is showering. She's in my house, in my bathroom, in my shower-naked. And I can see her.  
  
I have cameras in every room in my house. For security reasons. And I have a camera in the bathroom. Two actually. The cameras are attached to the computer. So I'm watching her shower. Oh my dear Lord. She's washing her hair. I'm dying. From bliss.  
  
I sent Max on one of my jobs earlier. Normal thing. She gets the bad guys, saves the innocent people and so on. Well, she got back from it a little past sunset. She was about to leave when she remembered something. The sector police have a new policy that if they catch you out after dark, they send you to prison. Max can't afford to go to jail. They'd send her to Lydecker. So I told her she could stay over for the night. I thought it'd be okay. Oh, was I wrong. She called Kendra, we talked for a while and then she decided to take a shower.  
  
Now I'm watching said shower. Oh my God this woman is unbelievably hot. She looks good enough with her clothes on but without... I'm damn surprised I'm still conscious. The only thing keeping me from breaking down the bathroom door and fucking her until next week is the fact that I can't feel or move the bottom half of my body. 'Sides. She could kick my ass. Oh, shit. She's getting out.  
  
I exit the camera and pull up a web page I was looking at before. I hear the door open and I look down. Dammit. That always happens at the worst times. Alright, think about anything but Max. Um... Icebergs. Old ladies. Bling naked. Oh that did it. But it put a picture in my head I do not want. I don't think I'm gonna make it though the night. Oh please, I don't want to screw things up with Max.  
  
"Logan?" Oh my... She's beside me. When'd she get beside me? I shove my legs and lower body under my desk.  
  
"Y-yes?" Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit! I just had to stutter, didn't I?  
  
"Are you alright?" Oh course I'm not alright! You're standing beside me, and looking oh so hot and smelling so good. Su,re she used my soap and shampoo, but there's her natural smell and the overwhelming smell of cherries that always seems to be around her. Makes me wanna go buy a damn cherry farm. I wonder if there are cherry farms...  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"I'm fine!" Sweet mother of... She is leaning over. I can see down her shirt. She's not wearing a bra. And she's wet. And I can see down her shirt. She gives me an amused look. I push myself farther under my desk.  
  
"If you say so. I'm going to bed. Night."  
  
"Night!" I turn and watch her walk to bed. Though the pajama pants I gave her to sleep in are baggy, I can see the outline of her ass. She has a nice ass. She also has a nice set of- She slams the door, scaring me. I'm just gonna go to bed. And dream. About Max. On top of me.  
  
I wake up with a note taped to my face  
  
Logan,   
Went to work. See you later. Get rid of the cameras in the bathroom or I will kill you. You and I are having words when I get off of work  
Max  
  
Oh. Shit.  
  
* * * * *  
  



	2. When Max Came Back

Bliss   
Part 2 ~ When Max Came Back  
By Callao  
DarkAngelGirlie@aol.com  
  
* * * * *  
  
I hear the door open. Suddenly, I am fearing for my life. I knew I should have gone out so I wouldn't be home when Max came.   
  
"Logan? Where are you?" Max's voice is sickeningly sweet. Oh my God, she's gonna kill me. "Logan?"  
  
I'm sitting in the computer room, like always. Maybe she'll just give up looking and go home. Maybe? I hear the door open and I sigh. Better start writing my will now.  
  
"Logan, why didn't you answer me?"  
  
"Didn't hear you."   
  
"Really? Well, we're gonna have a talk, little buddy."  
  
"About what?" She swings my wheel chair around to face her and pulls a chair in front of me. She's grinning evilly. I'm trying very hard to suppress a whimper. Alright, I'd like to leave Bling my apartment...  
  
"Logan, Logan, Logan. I believe you know what about. You see, you were watching me last night and I'd like to know why."  
  
"W-watching you?"  
  
"Yup. In the shower. Hope you enjoyed the show. But give me a good reason for me not to kick your ass."  
  
I chuckle weakly. "Max. Dear, sweet, understanding Max..."  
  
"Nope." It was worth a try.  
  
"How 'bout I make you the most wonderful dinner you've ever tasted and we just forget about this misunderstanding?"  
  
"Misunderstanding? Oh, so you didn't mean to watch me in the shower. I get it now." She's smirking. "Don't think so." Max stands up, putting a hand on either of the arm rests on my wheelchair and leans over to be face to face with me. Don't look down. Don't look down. Don't look down.   
  
"M-Max?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you... uh... sit down so I... um... can... uh... make you dinner or something?"  
  
Max leans further forward and straddles my lap. Oh my God! What the hell is she doing?  
  
"Now what fun would that be?" She grins wider, if possible. She scoots closer and puts her hands on my chest. "Loogie, if you ever think about doing what you did last night again, just remember this." She rocks her hips forward. I groan inwardly. "And you'll never do it again." She stands up and chuckles. "Down boy. Now go make me dinner." I roll slowly towards the kitchen in my own personal hell. Max follows closely behind and watches me as I cook. I try to calm myself as I make her dinner.  
  
"Here you go." I place a steaming plate of food in her usual spot and one in my own. She sits in a position deliberately showing cleavage. I know she is enjoying this. The dinner is quiet. I stare at my plate the whole time. I can feel Max's eyes boring into my head. I can practically hear her grinning.  
  
"Logan?" I look up. She has finished her dinner. "I'm gonna go home. Page me if you need me." She walks towards the door and turns around, catching me checking out her ass. She chuckles. "You are too easy Logan."  
  
I suppose I am. But one thing I know is that yesterday was fun. Today was torturous fun. Ooh. This is gonna be repeated sometime soon.  
  
* * * * *   
  



	3. The Disk

Bliss  
Part 3 ~ The Disk  
By Callao  
DarkAngelGirlie@aol.com  
  
* * * * *  
  
I walk out of Logan's apartment smiling. That was all too much fun. Logan is a total mystery to me. He's always seemed so sweet, not like other guys. But I found out on the inside he's just another walking-or in his case rolling-hormone. At least he doesn't always act like other guys. I find it rather funny. I swing one leg over my Ninja and gracefully mount it. Logan amuses me to no end. That's why it's so much fun playing with him. It's easy to make him squirm. Show a little cleavage, shake a little butt and that boy is gone. I stop in front of my building and wheel my baby up to my apartment. Inside, Original Cindy is talking with Kendra.  
  
"Hey." Cindy and Kendra look up.  
  
"And where have you been Boo?" Cindy isn't even trying to hide the 'You be getting it on with rollerboy' tone in her voice.  
  
"Logan's." Kendra raises an eyebrow at me. Let her think what she wants.  
  
"What'd you do?" I grin evilly. Kendra and Original Cindy laugh. "I knew you were screwing him."  
  
"Actually, I didn't. But ya know..."  
  
"No. We don't know. Spill girlfriend." I just shake my head.  
  
"The boy is so easy."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Normal looks especially pissed this morning. Yay. This will be a fun day filled with bip, bip, bip's. He glares up at me.  
  
"Max. Tell your little boyfriend that if he wants something delivered to you, " He shoves a large envelope into my hands. "He has to pay for it. He dropped it by this morning."  
  
"Aiight." I open it up. Inside is a computer disk and a note. The disk is just plain blue with no tag.  
  
"What's that Boo?" I turn to see Original Cindy, Herbal and Sketchy.  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"It's from rollerboy, ain't it?" I nod and ignore their oohs. I open the note and read it aloud.  
  
"Hey. The disk is just a little something you might like. I think you know what it is. I have to go to the hospital and get some tests, so I'll be back later. You can come over and use my computer to watch the disk. This is not over."  
  
"This is not over?" Sketchy says. Damn! I forgot they were there. "What is not over?"  
  
"Somethin'" I reply with a grin.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I easily pick the lock to Logan's door and open it to a dark apartment. I make my way to Logan's computer room and pull the disk he sent me earlier out of my bag. The computer is already on. I put the disk in and a little video player comes up. I press the play button. It's a surveillance video... Why did he want me to see this? I laugh when I recognize the room. It's Logan's apartment. I fast forward a little. It shows Logan and me... It's the tape from yesterday. I press play so it stop forwarding and watch.   
  
"If you ever think about..." It's kind of hard to make out the words but I can see the picture perfectly. This is almost as much fun the first time around. Logan looks like he's about to die! I hear chuckling behind me.  
  
"I thought you'd like it." I turn. Logan it standing behind-Wait. Logan is standing. But...  
  
"You... You're..."  
  
"Yeah. I kinda lied on the note to you." He's leaning heavily against the doorframe. "Come here and help me to the couch."  
  
I walk over to him and help him to the couch. "How?"  
  
"Experimental surgery." He grins. He's up to something. I can tell. He leans close to me. "So how you doin' today Maxie?" Oh, he's up to something.  
  
"Um... Fine." Damn. He's got me speechless.  
  
"Well, that's good." He leans even closer. I can feel his hot breath on my skin and I shiver. He chuckles and kisses the pulse point on my neck.  
  
"Wha-What are you doing?" His mouth is all over my neck.  
  
"Just a little thing called revenge." He kissed me full on the mouth. I groan, opening my mouth slightly and he takes advantage, slipping his tongue it.   
  
Damn. I never knew revenge was this good.  
  
* * * * *  
  



	4. Logan's Revenge

Bliss  
Part 4 ~ Logan's Revenge  
By Callao  
DarkAngelGirlie@aol.com  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
I break the kiss with Max after... It seems like forever. I don't give myself time to catch my breath before I go at her neck again. I've always had a fascination with necks. I don't know why. But Max seems to like it. Good. I've always been good at... pleasuring women. Not to brag or anything. I was a player in high school and college. Heh. I wonder if Max knows that. I'll have to tell her that later... If she doesn't beat me to death by then.   
  
Her breath is coming in short gasps. My arms go around her body and my hands slide under her shirt. She shifts slightly.  
  
"L-Logan? What are you doi-" I kiss her, effectively shutting her up. She tangles her hands in my hair and I break the kiss, pulling her shirt over her head. I push her down laying onto the couch and straddle her, pinning her down. Doesn't this position seem familiar? I chuckle softly and Max gives me a strange look.  
  
I take my hands and run them up her body, belly button to chin. Then with my thumb, I gently outline her lips while the other hand smoothes her hair, which framing her face in a dark halo. It makes her look like an Angel. Max's face is flushed and she's breathing heavily. This is effecting her a lot more than it's effecting me. She pulls at the zipper of my pants and thrusts her hips forward. Aww, does Maxie want something? This is perfect.  
  
I lean down towards her and stop a few centimeters away from her lips. "Hungry?  
  
That stops Max and opens her mouth to say something, then closes it again. After a few seconds of obvious internal struggle she blurts out her response. "What?" She looks both confused and annoyed. Her voice reflects it all to well, especially the annoyed part.  
  
"I asked if you are hungry."  
  
"Not for food." She replies curtly.  
  
"You know, I'm kinda hungry." I pull myself off of Max and stand beside the sofa looking down on her. The sight is rather amusing. She is laying there, flushed and in a skimpy black bra and half buttoned pants, glaring up at me in disbelief.  
  
"Logan. You can't be serious. Please tell me you're joking."  
  
"Whatever do you mean Maxie?" I give her the most innocent look I can manage. "So, do you want some food too?"  
  
She says nothing but stares up at me, searching my face as if to figure out if I am joking or not. I shrug and walk away.  
  
"Logan!" I turn to look at Max. She standing up now, with her hands on her hips. She looks beyond pissed. Her face is still flushed but I seriously doubt it's from the same reason as before. "Get back here! You can't start something like that and then walk away. That is wrong on so many levels!"  
  
"Start something like what?" Her jaw drops almost to the floor. I smile slightly and she closes her mouth with an audible clack.  
  
"Logan..." Max takes a step towards me. "C'mon. How 'bout we finish what you started."  
  
"Can't." I smirk. "I'm hungry."  
  
Max's shriek of frustration follows me into the kitchen.  
  
* * * * *   
  



	5. Kitten

Bliss  
Part 5 ~ Kitten  
By Callao  
DarkAngelGirlie@aol.com  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You are an evil, evil man Logan Cale."  
  
Chuckling emits from the speaker on the phone in my room. "Why's that?"  
  
"I think," I pause, pulling my shirt over my head and throwing it onto my unmade bed. "That you know why." I walk over to my closet and sift through for something to wear for today.  
  
"You paused. Were you unsure?"  
  
"Nope. I was just taking my shirt off."  
  
"Aww. You're stripping for me. How sweet."  
  
"Oh yeah baby." I laugh. "Think again, lover boy. A girl's got to get dressed ay know."  
  
"No they don't." I can practically hear him grinning.  
  
"Only in your dreams, Logan."  
  
"It's not only in my dreams, thank you. You proved that last night."  
  
"Shut up!" It's a good thing Logan isn't here, 'cause I'm blushing like mad. I'd be embarrassed to no end. "It's not my fault." Out of sheer frustration after Logan's 'revenge' I went home. And took a cold shower.  
  
"It was cute though. You looked like a pissed off little sex kitten."  
  
"Oh." I pull a red shirt over my head. "So I'm a sex kitten now?"  
  
"Exactly!" I look at myself in the mirror and pick up the cordless.  
  
"Thanks. I feel loved." I open my door and go into the kitchen to look for breakfast.  
  
"But you are, kitten." Ooh! Poptarts! I grab a yummy strawberry one and take a bite, swallowing before I reply.  
  
"And you're calling me kitten... why?"  
  
"Because you are a kitten." Logan must have eaten paint chips or something as a child cause he's not exactly acting right in the head.  
  
"Right then. I gotta go to work, I'll stop by later. Kay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"See ya."  
  
"Bye kitten!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You comin' to Crash wit' us tonight?" Original Cindy asks.  
  
"Uh huh." I reply, not really paying that much attention. My mind is, oddly, on Logan. My conversation with him earlier was... different. Our relationship, for lack of better words, will probably be different now to. I don't really mind all that much, ya know? It's definitely gonna be fun. I can't wait 'til I go over to his apartment later...  
  
"... With rolla' boy."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's wha' I thought." Cindy smirks.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nuttin"  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Maybe later- hey rolla' boy."  
  
"Huh?" I raise an eyebrow at Cindy.  
  
"Hey Cindy. Hello kitten." I don't even turn around, but roll my eyes. Cindy, Herbal and Sketchy give me strange looks.  
  
"Hello Logan. Are you here for a reason or do you just wanna annoy the hell outta me?"  
  
"Well, I do have a package." I jump slightly as he hits me on the back of the head lightly with the offending package. "But annoying the hell outta you is an added bonus."  
  
"Just one question." Sketchy breaks in. "Kitten?"  
  
"Yup." Logan replies.  
  
"And where'd that come from?" I glare at him.  
  
"Well, you see, yesterday Maxie here- " I turn and cover Logan's mouth with my hand.  
  
"Did nothing and you will not hear this story or I will beat all of you." Cindy raises an eyebrow at me. Herbal and Sketchy grin.  
  
"Aiight." Sketchy voice is etched with amusement. I feel a tongue run lightly over my palm. I jerk my hand away from Logan's mouth and rub my palm onto my jeans, glaring at Logan. He gives me an innocent 'Who me?' look that almost makes me melt as he licks his lips. I regain my posture quickly and smack Logan on the side of his head. He rubs the sore spot frowning.  
  
"Don't you have a package to give to Normal?" I ask.  
  
"Well, Normal isn't up there and I can't very well just leave it there." He tilts his head to the right and gives me a look.  
  
"Fine you stay here and I'll go get Normal. " I turn to walk away but decide against it. "Nevermind. Come with me. I don't trust you wit' my friends."  
  
I absently grab Logan's hand and pull him towards Normal's desk. My friends whoop behind me. I pull my hand away and hold it to my chest. Logan chuckles beside me. I lean over the desk.  
  
"Yo! Normal! Can't run a business if ya don't get the customers packages!"  
  
Normal comes out from Jam Pony's back room. He glares at me.  
  
"You're gonna scare away all the customers." He states like I should know that. Uh huh, Normal. Sure.  
  
"I'd love to scare him away." I reply, pointing towards Logan.  
  
"Don't you love me kitten?"  
  
"Course not."   
  
"Fine." He fakes sniffles. "I'll just drop off my package," He grins. I shake my head. Damn. Logan's acting like... well, a guy. "And be on my way." He hands Normal the box and walks away. "Bye kitten!"   
  
I growl at his back. He chuckles as he leaves. I walk back over to the table.  
  
"Max?" I look up at Sketchy. He's grinning. "Kitten?"  
  
I groan and lay my head down on the table.  
  
* * * * *  
  



	6. Crash and Freezers

Bliss   
Part 6 ~ Crash and Freezers   
By Callao   
DarkAngelGirlie@aol.com   
  
I wrote this with the help of my very bestest friend, Piper, (Flattery will get you everywhere dawg   
*lol*) on Tuesday when we were doped up on my birthday cake and caffeine. Ta hermanita. Longest   
chapter and somewhat different from the others. Still fun to write though :)   
  
* * * * *   
  
"Rolla' boy comin' tonight?"   
  
I glance at Cindy's reflection in the bathroom mirror I'm currently in front of, putting on lip gloss.   
She's leaning against the doorframe, a hand on her hip, smirking.   
  
"Yeah. And he's not rolla' boy anymore, he can walk, 'member?"   
  
"So? Anyway, that's aiight an' all as long as you two don't be makin' out in front of Original Cindy   
cause she don't wanna be seeing that." I shake my head and turn around to face Cindy, pushing   
myself onto the sink to sit.   
  
"Logan and I don't have that kind of relationship, Cindy and you know it."   
  
"I know, it's just there's enough sexual tension 'tween the two of you ta drown an elephant."   
  
"An elephant?"   
  
She shrugs. "First animal that came ta mind."   
  
"I think all the elephants are extinct."   
  
"That's not tha point." Cindy frowns.   
  
"Well, we can't very well drown something that doesn't exist, can we? 'Sexual tension' or not, even   
we're not that good." I smirk.   
  
She ignores my last comment. "Come on, we're gonna be late."   
  
"Aiight." I walk out to our makeshift living room and pick up the extra helmet for Cindy, tossing it to   
her. She catches it and follows me out to the street as I wheel my baby down. About 10 minutes later,   
we arrive at Crash and walk in. Herbal and Sketchy are already at our normal table, along with   
Logan. Mm. Logan's lookin' yummy with an unbuttoned, long sleeve plaid shirt and a white tank top   
underneath. Max! Don't think about him like that. He's Logan not…. Hot. Or yummy. Or anything   
like that. Yeah…   
  
"Hey Cindy"'s and "Hey Max"'s chorus from the three at the table along with a "Hello kitten." I roll   
my eyes and sit next to Logan. Original Cindy sits across from me. The five of us make small talk for   
a few moments before I decide I'm thirsty.   
  
"I'm getting a beer. Anyone want anything?" They shake their heads. "Okay. Come on, Logan. You're   
coming with me."   
  
"Why?" Logan gives an adorable innocent look.   
  
"I don't trust you with my friends."   
  
"Why not?" He grins. "Do you think I'm gonna tell them something you don't want them to know?   
Like the kitten thing?"   
  
"Exactly."   
  
"How do you know I haven't already told Herbal and Sketchy? I was here before you, you know."   
  
"You didn't."   
  
"So, I didn't. But still..."   
  
"Bitch." I slap him upside the head then grab him at the base of his neck. "Come on." He scrambles up   
to his feet, half of his account, the other half of me pulling him up. Whimpering adorably, he drags   
after me to the bar. When we reached the bar, I let go of him. Rubbing his red, now bruising neck, he   
frowns at me.   
  
"That hurt." That sounded way too much like a wounded puppy. Aw, so sad. Hm.   
  
"Well, you deserved it." The bartender clears his throat. I turn to him, irritated. "A beer." I turn back   
to Logan. He's touching his neck gingerly. "Oh get over it Logan. I didn't hurt you that bad."   
  
"Yes, you did." He mock sniffles. "And I'm not a bitch."   
  
"Yes, you are. You're my bitch. Now come on." He seemed scarily content with that as he follows me   
back to the table, my beer in his hand. We sit down, Cindy raising an eyebrow at me, and Logan   
hands me my beer. I take a sip from the beer and roll my eyes. They'll think what they want. Okay, so   
what they're thinking is close to what actually happened, but that's okay. They don't have to know   
that.   
  
"Boo, ya wanna shoot pool wit' Original Cindy?"   
  
"Aiight." We get up and walk to the pool table. After a few minutes, Logan, Herbal and Sketchy come   
over. The two, minus Logan, keep exchanging looks with Cindy. Aiight, they're up to something.   
  
We finish the game and I win. "Boo, come wit' me ta tha little girl's." I glance at her then follow. We   
walk straight past the bathroom and to the empty kitchen.   
  
"Um... Cindy. You know the bathroom's back there, right?" She nods. "And we're in the kitchen." She   
nods again. "You really didn't have to piss, did you?" She shakes her head. "Then why are we in the   
kitchen?" She smiles and takes a step towards me. I take a step back. We repeat again. "Cindy... you're   
scaring me." Again she takes a step forward and I take one back. "You're not gonna go all psycho on   
me, right? I've seen Pre-Pulse horror movies and they killas do this before they hack the person to li'l   
pieces." Her grin grows wider.   
  
Oh, God. Cindy's gonna murder me.   
  
I take a step back, then another.   
  
"Cindy..." I whimper and move back. Cindy steps forward and shoves me. I stumble back, caught off   
guard, into a small room. The door is slammed shut and I can hear the click of the lock.   
  
What the fuck?   
  
"Original Cindy!" I balance myself and move over to the door. I kick it with as much strength as I   
have. The heavy metal door creaks and dents slightly under the pressure, but doesn't give. Dammit. I   
feel along the door for a handle. There isn't one. Sigh. I'm in a freezer. I hope it isn't on.   
  
"Now this is just ducky." I mumble to myself. "My so called best friend locked me in a freakin' freezer.   
And the damn door won't budge. And I think she's gonna try to murder me. Oh, yeah. Just damn   
peachy."   
  
I sigh and lean my head on the wall next to the door. Who knows when, or even if, I'm gonna get out   
of here. I move my hand to rest on the door... and it keeps moving. The door's not there. Yes! I start   
to walk out the door, only to be forced back in by a something heavy. I slam into the back wall and   
the heavy thing falls at my feet. The door slams and clicks again.   
  
"Ugh." The thing groans and turns over.   
  
Logan.   
  
The thing is Logan. What the hell is Cindy up to?   
  
"Cindy! What are you doing?" I scream at the door, hoping she is still out there.   
  
"It's for your own good, Boo." Comes my muffled reply.   
  
"What the hell?!? Cindy! How is killing me and Logan for my own good?!?"   
  
"We not killin' yall." I frown.   
  
"Then what are you doing?"   
  
"Ya two are stayin' in there ova-night."   
  
"Why?!?"   
  
"Yall are gonna get ova whateva that's keepin' ya apart and get togetha. Bang tha gong, talk, whateva.   
But 'morrow mornin' yall betta be togetha or Original Cindy gonna lock ya in a freezer more of'en.   
See ya in the morn."   
  
"Cindy!" Soft retreating footsteps are my reply. "Get back here and let us out!" No answer.   
  
"Dammit!" I groan. Logan sits up, blinking his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Right. 'Mere mortals'   
can't see in the dark. I flip the light switch. The bulb flickers on, off, then shakily stays on.   
  
"Max?" Logan is looking really confused. He has a small cut over his right eyebrow, probably from   
hitting the floor. Something, motherly instinct, maybe just plain caring, flickers when I see his cut. I   
kneel before him and pull out a tissue, wiping the blood away. He looks even more confused. Poor   
boy.   
  
"Max, where are we?"   
  
"A freezer."   
  
"A freezer?"   
  
"Yup. In Crash."   
  
"A freezer in Crash?"   
  
"Yup."   
  
"Why?" He sounds like he's about to cry. Aw.   
  
"Cindy locked us in here." He opens his mouth to ask why again, but I cut him off, "She says she's   
gonna lock us up in freezer 'til we get together."   
  
"Together, how?"   
  
"'Bang the gong, talk, whatever.' " I quote. He gives me a look and I roll my eyes. No way, boyo.   
"She'll be back in the morning."   
  
I stand leaning against the wall for who knows how long. Logan sits watching me.   
  
"Are you going to stand there until Cindy comes back or are you going to sit down." Smartass.   
  
"Yeah, I'm gonna sit. Give me your shirt."   
  
He raises an eyebrow at me. "Come again?"   
  
"I'm not sitting straight on this nasty-ass floor. Give me your shirt to sit on."   
  
"It's not that nasty-ass." He states, looking down at the floor. All I can see is dirt and nasty shit and I   
actually paid $75 for these pants. No way in hell am I messing these up.   
  
"Logan. Give me your shirt, dammit!"   
  
"Well, since you asked so nicely." I shot him an evil look. "Which one you want, kitten?"   
  
Hm. I like the both... but I like the blue better. I don't want him to mess it up. "The white one."   
  
He slips off the blue shirt and places it in his lap. The he takes off the white shirt and hands it to me. I   
don't wanna ogle, but damn! He looks good without a shirt on! I take the shirt and fold it in half.   
Dropping it on the floor, I follow suit onto it. He puts the blue shirt back on and buttons it. Mm.   
  
"Max?"   
  
"Uh huh?"   
  
"You still alive there?"   
  
"No, I'm just extremely talented and can talk when dead." Stupid question, very stupid question.   
  
"No need to be bitchy. I was just asking." Whore! He called me bitchy. That boy's looking to get his   
ass kicked.   
  
"Bitchy? I think I have every right in the world to be bitchy! I'm locked in a damn freezer. With you."   
I emphasize you. He looks hurt by that. Shit. "Logan, that came out wrong. I meant... Whatever   
Cindy is doing, she shouldn't have dragged you into it too."   
  
"It's okay. I know what you really meant. I'll leave you alone until Cindy comes back."   
  
"Logan, that's not what I meant." He just sits back and doesn't answer me. "Don't get all sulky and   
mad. I didn't mean it the way it came out." He turns away from me. "I don't mind being locked in   
here with you, it's just that Cindy shouldn't have locked you in too."   
  
Great. And Logan's mad at me. Can this get any better? And my leg starts to shake.   
  
The odds are against me. Someone up high really, really hates me.   
  
"Logan... I know you're pissed at me, but I'm having a seizure." My words start to slur together. He   
turns to me immediately.   
  
"Did you take your Tryptophan?"   
  
"Before I left." The shake spreads up my legs and I start shaking lightly all over.   
  
"Do you have any with you?" I'm starting to seize badly now. Unable to speak, I nod. I push my hips   
off the floor and try to take the bag of pills out of my pocket from my pants. After a little struggling, I   
get the bag out but I can't open it. Logan takes it from my shaking hands and opens it. Giving him a   
look of thanks, I shove the pills into my mouth and swallow.   
  
I can hear Logan talking and see his lips moving, but I can't make out the words. I lay down and put   
my head in his lap, willing the shaking away. Logan strokes my hair, calming me and the shaking   
calms also. I close my eyes and try to sleep.   
  
* * * * *   
  
I'm woken up by a sudden light and voices. Opening my eyes, I see Cindy, Sketchy and Herbal. I sit   
up, but lean back beside Logan, who's sound asleep, breathing deeply.   
  
"Nice night?" Cindy asking smirking.   
  
"I was locked in a freakin' freezer all night. How do you think I feel?"   
  
"Very, very happy. Tired, even."   
  
"Now why would I be happy or tired?   
  
"From screwing Logan all night?"   
  
"Cindy! I could have died in here. I had a seizure."   
  
"Well," Sketchy cut in. "When you do a certain 'activity', the result could mistaken for a seizure."   
  
"Sketchy!" He and Cindy are full out laughing. Even Herbal is chuckling. "Not that my sex life is any   
of your businesses, but I didn't screw Logan."   
  
"Last night?"   
  
"Ever!"   
  
"Then why is his shirt on the floor?"   
  
"I didn't want to sit on the nasty floor- why does it matter?" I lean over to Logan and shake him   
lightly. "Logan, wake up." He stirs but doesn't wake. I lean directly over his ear. "Logan!" He jerks   
awake. "Hey."   
  
"Hey." He says softly. "Cindy here?" I nod towards the doorway. He looks at her over my shoulder.   
"Hello, Cindy." Damn. That sounded cold. I turn to look at her. She's unfazed by it. Logan stands up   
and pulls me to my feet.   
  
"Sleep well, Logan?" Cindy mocks. He rolls his eyes and walks away. I smile and follow. "Rolla'. I'm   
talkin' ta ya!"   
  
He walks back over to her. "Oh, I'm sorry, Original Cindy." He smiles and pushes her into the freezer,   
shutting the door. That's my boy! And he walks away.   
  
"Loooooogan!"   
  
He shakes his head and keeps walking.   
  
* * * * *  



	7. Go Fish?

Bliss  
  
Part 7 ~ Go Fish?  
  
By Callao  
  
DarkAngelGirlie@aol.com  
  
Thanks to those who emailed me for the story and for the suggestions and feedback (especially Laura). Chocolate chip cookies and miniature Logans (Or Maxes, your choice) to them. And the person who emailed me to tell me I was only doing it for attention (You know who you are), I'll assume you are just joking and tell you that I don't appreciate it. If I wanted attention, I'd be strip dancing on the cafeteria tables at school, okay? This story is in my own special DA world, mind you, so it won't really follow the show and the characters may be a little out of character. Hope you enjoy the story!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Lo-gan! I'm bored!"  
  
I don't bother looking up from my latest Eyes Only research. I know this image all too well. Max is sitting on the couch, maybe even the kitchen counter, staring at the television with a bored, pissed-off look.  
  
"There's plenty of things to do here," I call over my shoulder and spin my computer chair to face her. She's lying on the couch with her legs over the back. I can hear the news on the TV, one of the few programs they actually show anymore. Even though I can't see Max's face (the back of the sofa is towards me), I know that she can care less about what's on the TV.  
  
"Like what?" she scoffs.  
  
"Watch something on cable," I offer.  
  
"Three hundred sixty five channels of news, 1980s music and porn. Come on now, I don't want to watch any of that."  
  
"Three hundred sixty eight," I correct. She glares at me. "Besides, I think the porn would be... of interest to you, kitten."  
  
"Oh, shut up, Logan," She swings her legs over the back, onto the cushions in front of her and sits up. "How exactly did you get the porn channels anyway? I thought they were only by order..." She shoots me an evil grin.  
  
"Of course, there are other things to do," I cut in quickly, my cheeks starting to burn. "There are books to read," I push myself off the chair and walk slowly over to her. Though the surgery was about two months ago, I still have a little trouble walking sometimes. Max moves her legs underneath her and I round the couch, sitting in the place her feet had occupied a moment ago.  
  
"I've read them all."  
  
"All of them? When?" I have a lot of thick books that she just discovered two weeks ago. They have around seven hundred pages each. When could she have had the time to read them all?  
  
"Last week, when you went to your doctors appointment."  
  
"I was only gone for five hours!"  
  
She shrugs. "I'm a fast reader," I give her a disbelieving look. " I am! So no books."  
  
"Okay, then. How about chess?"  
  
Max scoffs loudly. "You really wanna get beat again?"  
  
"An Eyes Only mission?"  
  
"In broad daylight?"  
  
"A card game?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How about a compu-"  
  
"I said okay," she cut in, irritated.  
  
"For?"  
  
"Card games. They can be... fun," she gives me a mischievous look.  
  
"O-kay..." I reply, slowly, insure of her intentions. "Which game would you like to play then?"  
  
"Um... I don't know. What do you want to play?" A frown crosses her pretty face when I shrug, only to be replaced by that damn mischievous look again, which, sadly, I'm starting to adore. "How 'bout poker?"  
  
"No!" I answer quickly.  
  
"No?" Her voice conveys her amusement at my quick answer. "Why's that, Logan? Don't you like poker?"  
  
"Not really. Bad... memories," That's an understatement. In college, I played poker, strip poker actually, with a group of friends. A few hours later, I was tied to the roof of my friend's dorm to watch the sun come up. Apparently, my friends were making a lot of noise while tying me up and his RA came up, wondering who was walking about the roof, which the students weren't allowed on. My friends hid and the very angry RA saw was me. Luckily, the police were nicer then the RA... Poker just hasn't been too much fun for me since. Max gives me a curious look. "I'll explain later... Maybe. Anyway, no poker."  
  
"Aiight," She grins. "And I'm expecting that explanation later... How about Go Fish, then?"  
  
"Go Fish? God, I haven't played that since I was, what, 10?"  
  
"And that's been 30 or 40 years, right?"  
  
I'm not that old, brat!" She sticks her tongue out at me.  
  
"I'm not a brat. Now tell me where your cards are so we can start playing."  
  
"They're in the kitchen. Top drawer to the left of the refrigerator," She gets up and I watch her move to the kitchen. "Hey, Max?  
  
"Hmm?" She's searching the drawer with her back to me.  
  
"Why do you want to play Go Fish, anyway? Isn't it a little..."  
  
"Juvenile?" She broke in, snatching the deck up from the drawer with a triumphant grin and holding it up for me to see.  
  
"I was going to say boring, but I suppose that would work too."  
  
"It doesn't have to be..." She glides over to me and hops over the back of the couch. She lands not so gracefully with a thud and I bounce slightly. I frown at her and she sticks her tongue out at me again.  
  
"And how exactly do you plan on making it more exciting, hmm? Strip Go Fish?" I joke.  
  
"Great idea, Logan!" My jaw drops and I can feel my face grow pink. Apparently, she didn't catch the sarcasm. "I was going to say play for money, but that it a much better idea. Thanks, Logan!"  
  
"Max... I was being sarcastic," How would you manage that anyway? I mean, strip Go Fish? How ever heard of that?  
  
"Too late,"  
  
She pulls the coffee table close to the couch and sits on it's opposite side, across from me. Max carefully shuffles the cards and counts out ten for me and ten for her. She shoves the cards in my general direction while looking through hers. She pulls out a pair of Queens and places them before her with a grin. I look down at my cards. 10, 7, 3, Ace, King, 5, 6, 8, 2, and Queen. Dammit, no pairs.  
  
"Max, if I may ask, how do you propose playing strip Go Fish?"  
  
"I'll show you..." She looks down at her cards for a moment. "Do you have a...3?"  
  
"Yeah..." I pull the card out and hand it to her.  
  
"Okay," She sets her 3 down next to mine; by the Queens she'd placed down earlier. "Now, you lose the article of clothing of my choice. If you hadn't had the 3, you get to put a piece of clothing back on. Understand?" I nod. "Good... And the shirt's gotta go, by the way."  
  
I sigh and slip my shirt over my head, casting it to my left. "Happy?"  
  
Her look is all too mischievous. "Ecstatic. My turn again..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Twenty minutes later, I'm down to my boxers, one sock and one shoe. Max is in a tank top, underwear and socks.  
  
"Do you have a... 8?" I ask. She nods and takes off a sock before I can say anything. Not one to follow rules, even ones she sets herself, she completely disregards my choice of clothing for her to lose, throwing the card at me. I don't care though. I'm certainly having fun with it.  
  
"Have a-" The door slamming and footsteps cut her off midsentence. Seconds later, a scowling Zack walks in and something I've never seen happen before with Max's big brother. His jaw drops.  
  
"What are you doing?" He growls, regaining his posture.  
  
He looks seriously pissed off. Oh. Shit.  
  
* * * * *  
  
There'll be a chapter after this, when I get around to writing it. I'm going to have exams soon, so it might take a while. So, if it's not out soon, do be patient and don't hate me :) 


	8. Zackie

Bliss   
Part 8 ~ Zackie  
By Callao   
DarkAngelGirlie@aol.com   
  
Please don't shoot me. I'm so sorry this is late. I had a horrible case of writer's block and this is about all I could squeeze out of my brain before the block came back. That's why it's so short. But here it is, Bliss chappy 8.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What are you doing?" Zack repeated through gritted teeth, slowly turning red from anger. Beside me, Logan has a mixture of a horrified and surprised look on his face. My brother is clenching and unclenching his fist, obviously holding back from attacking Logan, for my sake, most likely.  
  
"We were just..." Logan trails off after Zack gave him an evil look.  
  
"What are you doing here, Zack?" I ask calmly, trying to divert my brother's attention from Logan.  
  
"I came to check up on you, Maxie," he replies "And tell you to leave Seattle. You've been here too long and you caused a lot of trouble, Lydecker could be on to you by now."  
  
I sigh. Every time he comes to visit. 'Leave Seattle, danger, blah, blah, woof, woof.' My God, does he ever give up? "I'm not leaving Seattle, Zackie. I like it here. I have friends here, a job here, an apartment and I'm damn well not leaving."  
  
Zack's face grows hard, his lips tightening into one long whitish line before responding, "Max, it's not safe. You shouldn't attach. You should move around. If you came with me, I'll..."  
  
"Zack! Stop being so anal! I'm not going any-freakin'-where! I-" A sharp cough cuts me off mid-sentence. I'd forgotten about Logan, who's sitting next to me, looking extremely uncomfortable at being the witness of two fighting former X-5s. Zack's gaze falls on Logan again, his pissed-off look returning in full force.  
  
"Fuck off, miracle boy," Zack growls.  
  
"It's my apartment, soldier. You fuck off," Damn, the boy's got balls, which Zack looks like he's gonna rip off, fry, and feed to him, but balls nonetheless.  
  
"You. Little. Bastard. You touch my Max and-"  
  
"Your Max? Hell no, I ain't your Max," I pause and an idea hits me. Slowly, I smile. "I'm Logan's."  
  
Zack, if possible, looks even more irate than before as I go and sit on an evilly grinning Logan's lap. Logan links his arms around my waist and I snuggle back into him.   
  
"You have a problem with it, Zack?" Logan mocks. Zack glares at him. If looks could kill, Logan wouldn't be more than a dot of blood on the ground. Logan just smiles innocently.  
  
I turn myself around so I'm straddling Logan and I kiss him, running a hand through his hair. Mm, soft... About 30 seconds later, Logan recovers from the shock and kisses back. Zack's eyes are burning angrily into the back of my head and I can feel how mad he is, his anger practically radiating off him in thick waves. My free hand slides down to the hem of Logan's and I tug it up slowly. Beneath me, I can feel Logan shaking with barely held laughter and I have to force myself to keep from giggling.  
  
Zack gives an irate grunt and storms out, slamming the door so it rattles on its hinges. Unable to take it anymore, Logan breaks apart from me and starts laughing his ass off. I slide into the empty seat beside him and try, but fail, to keep from laughing. A few moments later, we've calmed down, mostly.  
  
"We didn't piss Zack off too much, do you think, so he won't come back?" Logan asks. "I mean, he may be annoying, but he's still your big brother..."  
  
"Nah, he'll be back. He always does come back, no matter how much I manage to piss him off. He loves 'his Maxie' too much not to," I snort, the scene replaying through my head. If only I had got to see the look on Zack face when I was kissing Logan, but I have an idea of what it was. His infamous pissy look.  
  
We sit in comfortable silence for a bit then an evil thought crosses my mind and I grin. "Logan?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"So, why exactly don't you like poker?"  
  
He sighs.  
  
* * * * *  
  
So, that'll probably be it for Bliss unless I come up with new ideas and, if I do, posts will most likely be few and far between. I do love this story, but I'm running out of ideas. Sorry guys. And thanks for reading. 


End file.
